Scream: Before The Terror Season 1
by AWhisperToAScream
Summary: This story is written as if its aired on TV as a TV series. Its set before the original murder spree and features all your favorite characters from the franchise. Its just ideas that I made into a story. It will feature bad language and sexual references and also heavy violence and murder in later chapters so I rated it as T. Don't forget to fave/review if you want me to continue!
1. Chapter 1

First off, I will start by saying that this story is done a little bit differently to most stories here on FanFiction. The reason being is that I wanted to try a different approach to writing by writing this as if it was airing on TV. This first episode (I call them episodes) may be a little bit weird but its supposed to be an introduction to the characters. There's a couple of other little things to make note of before you start reading; CAPS usually means that a memory has been triggered or there is a change in camera angles (Remember, this is written as if you are watching it on TV.. Anyway, enjoy.

Episode one: "Hello, I'm Sidney Prescott" -

THE SCREEN STARTS BLACK. GHOSTFACE POPS ONTO THE SCREEN A FEW SECONDS LATER AND SLASHES THE SCREEN. NICK CAVE AND THE BAD SEEDS "RED RIGHT HAND" MUSIC PLAYS AND THE OPENING CREDITS START TO ROLL.

Text: SCREAM: BEFORE THE TERROR STARRING..

Image: MATTHEW LILLARD as STU MACHER

THE IMAGE FREEZES FOR A FEW SECONDS TO MAKE SURE EVERYBODY CAN SEE THE NAME BEFORE MOVING ON THE THE NEXT ONE.

Image: LIEV SCHRIEBER as COTTON WEARY

SAME AS ABOVE AND FOR ALL CHARACTERS UNLESS STATED OTHERWISE

Image: DREW BARRYMORE as CASEY BECKER

Image: ROSE MCGOWAN as TATUM RILEY

Image: LYNN MCCREE as MAUREEN PRESCOTT

Image: JAMIE KENNEDY as RANDY MEEKS

Image: DAVID ARQUETTE as DEWEY RILEY

Image: HENRY WINKLER as PRINCIPAL ARTHUR HIMBRY

Image: SKEET ULRICH as BILLY LOOMIS

Image: SCOTT FOLEY as ROMAN BRIDGER

Image: KEVIN PATRICK WALLS as STEVE ORTH

AND..

Image: NEVE CAMPBELL as SIDNEY PRESCOTT

AFTER A FEW SECONDS AND AS THE SONG CLOSES GHOSTFACE POPS ONTO THE SCREEN AND SLASHES HIS BLADE THROUGH SIDNEY'S IMAGE.

* * *

Its a dark night. You can hear natural noises, tweeting and traffic, that kind of thing. As the camera pans closer to the house in the distance, it looks familiar. Its Sidney Prescott's house! The camera continues towards the house and up towards a well light window. The light inside the room is on. Soon we are inside the window. A pretty familiar looking girl lay on her bed with a pen and her diary jotting down random things. Its Sidney Prescott! The Sidney Prescott!

Sidney jots down what has happened in the day. Its dated as NOVEMBER 1ST 1994. Sidney smiles to herself. Its been a good day. The light in her room flickers which causes her to sigh but she is soon back to writing in her diary.

SIDNEY'S VOICE MIMICS WHAT SHE IS WRITING THOUGH THIS IS NOT TECHNICALLY A SPEAKING ROLE HER VOICE IS EXPLAINING WHAT SHE'S WRITING.

She jots down "Tatum.. Ahh lovely Tatum. You gotta love her. Last night we went trick or treating and she ripped her costume and the whole thing fell apart. It was so funny because Randy couldn't stop staring. That is until Stu slapped him upside the head. It was funny. A good laugh. Tatum isn't the kind of girl to be upset by us joking which is one of the many reasons why I love her."

A BRIEF SCENE IS SHOWN WHICH FOLLOWS WHAT SIDNEY JOTTED DOWN TO THE LAST DETAIL BEFORE HEADING BACK OUT OF THE MEMORY AND INTO SID'S BEDROOM.

Sidney is smiling. She grabs a piece of candy from beside her bed and starts to eat it. "We still got lots of candy even though she lost her outfit. It was funny. Perhaps a little disturbing that we started getting more candy AFTER Tatum's costume malfunction but hey, its free candy." she continues to jot.

Sidney's bedroom door knocks and she is momentarily distracted from the diary. She closes her diary and straightens up her night gown. "Honey are you awake in there?" came a womans voice through the door. Sidney yelled back "Yes. Come in, Mom" and with that her door opened. There stood her mom with a bowl of chocolate milk and cookies. Sidney's favorite snack. "Oh good. I wanted to bring you these." said Maureen. Sidney smiled at her Mom. "Thanks." she said to her mother. Maureen looked at her daughter and said "I won't keep you. You get back to whatever you were doing. Make sure you get some sleep after the milk and cookies!" Maureen kissed Sidney's cheek and Sidney hugged her. "I will Mom." Sidney rolled her eyes. She hated sleeping when she was happy. With that, Maureen left the room but not before explaining to her daugter that she was popping out. This wasn't unusual to Sidney. Her parents were busy both night and day. It was no big deal..

Once the door is closed we see Sidney look to her left where the cookies and milk sit on the table next to a picture of her at the age of seven with her mom and dad. Sidney looks at the picture with a smile and then picks it up and runs her finger over the picture showing a sign of love.

WE HEAD INTO A MEMORY OF A SEVEN YEAR OLD SIDNEY ON VACATION WITH MAUREEN AND NEIL PRESCOTT (Where the picture was taken). SIDNEY HAS HER SIGNATURE LONG BROWN HAIR AND IS WEARING A DRESS. MAUREEN IS IN HER BIKINI. THE WOMAN WAS IN HER THIRTIES BUT SHE LOOKED GOOD BACK THEN, SHE STILL DOES THERE'S NO DENYING THAT. MAUREEN AND SIDNEY ARE MAKING SANDCASTLES. NEIL IS LAYING ON A TOWEL ON THE SAND. "MOMMY CAN WE TAKE A PICTURE OF OUR NEW SANDCASTLE?!" THE EXCITED YOUNG SIDNEY ASKS HER MOTHER WHO SMILES BACK AT HER. "YOU BETCHA HONEY. GO AND GET DADDY AND HIS CAMERA." MAUREEN SAYS. SIDNEY RUNS OFF AND ASKS HER DAD TO GET UP "DADDY! DADDY! COME AND SEE!" SID YELLS WITH EXCITEMENT. NEIL GETS HIMSELF UP "OKAY SQUIRT DADDY'S UP." HE'D BEEN ENJOYING HIS LITTLE NAP BUT HE COULDN'T DENY HIS LITTLE PRINCESS WHAT SHE WANTED. HE GRABBED HIS CAMERA AS SIDNEY RAN OVER TO HER MOTHER WHO NOW HAD A SHAKEN LOOK ON HER FACE. SIDNEY DIDN'T NOTICE, SHE'S ONLY SEVEN. NEIL TELLS MAUREEN AND SID TO POSE NEXT TO THE SANDCASTLE AND THEY DO. NEIL THEN ASKS A PASSER BY TO TAKE THE PICTURE SO HE CAN JOIN IN. NEIL

QUICKLY JOINS THE TWO AND POSES WITH THEM. THE MAN BEHIND THE CAMERA TAKES THE SNAP...

WE'RE BACK TO SIDNEY LOOKING AT THE PICTURE

"How cute" Sidney says to herself. She puts the picture down and grabs the glass of chocolate milk. She takes a huge sip before setting the glass down on the side again only she knocks the glass over and the milk goes all over her unit. Sidney looks for something to quickly clean the milk up with and picks up the first thing she can find. Its a teddy bear that Randy had picked up for her. She apologizes to the teddy bear, named Stuart (After Stu). Its funny how he got that name.

WE HEAD INTO ANOTHER MEMORY. THIS MEMORY SHOWS HOW RANDY STUMBLED UPON THE BEAR AT A YARD SALE AND BOUGHT IT BECAUSE SIDNEY WAS DEPRESSED ONE DAY. OUT OF ALL OF SIDNEY'S FRIENDS HE WAS THE MOST CARING BESIDES TATUM. RANDY BOUGHT THE BEAR AND GAVE IT TO SIDNEY.

BACK TO SIDNEY

"We've had some rough times haven't we, Stuart?" Sidney laughs as she looks at the bears half eaten leg.

BACK TO A BRIEF MEMORY OF RANDY AND SIDNEY HAVING AN ARGUMENT WHICH LEADS TO SIDNEY THROWING THE BEAR OUT THE WINDOW. RANDY STORMS OUT. SOMEHOW THOUGH A DOG GOT A HOLD OF THE TEDDYBEAR AS STU CAME ALONG TO STAY AT SID'S FOR THE NIGHT AS HIS PARENTS WERE OUT OF TOWN. (THIS WAS 1987 AT THE TIME SO THEY WERE ALL YOUNG, TOO YOUNG TO BE AT HOME ALONE.) STU FOUND THE DOG CHEWING ON SOMETHING AND HE RECOGNIZED THE BEAR. SO HE CHASED THE DOG AWAY AND PICKED UP THE BEAR, TAKING IT BACK TO SIDNEY. THUS GIVING HIM THE NAME OF STUART THE BEAR.

BACK TO SIDNEY'S ROOM.

Sidney shakes her head after remembering that. "We got up to some crazy stuff back in the day, huh? I can't even remember what we fought about. We just laugh now don't we?" she said to her bear. Sure, talking to a bear is weird but is it really that weird? Sidney decided not to use her bear to clean up the milk and instead found a shirt and used that instead. She cleaned the milk and got back on her bed.

It started to rain. Sidney could hear the rain patting against her bedroom window. She looked over at her bedroom window and saw it was open. She went over to it and smiled to herself as she thought about the window's uses.

SIDNEY TALKS THROUGH WHAT SHE'S THINKING ITS NOT AN ACTUAL SPEAKING ROLE.

"Its so funny how Billy always uses my window to enter my house. Its not even creepy when he does it. In fact its kind of cute. But then, everything about Billy is cute. Everything."

INTO A MEMORY OF BILLY AND SIDNEY, ONLY A MONTH AGO FINALLY GETTING TOGETHER AS A COUPLE. ITS A BIG PARTY AND EVERY GIRL EXCEPT SIDNEY IS DOLLED UP TO THE MAX. SIDNEY IS IN HER SHIRT AND JEANS. TATUM AND STU ARE MAKING OUT. SIDNEY WISHES SHE HAD THE CONFIDENCE TO BEHAVE THAT WAY IN PUBLIC. BUT NOT WITH STU. CERTAINLY NOT HIM. THAT WOULD BE STRANGE. BILLY IS DRINKING AND TALKING TO CASEY AND KAREN ABOUT SCHOOL STUFF. (SIDNEY DOESN'T KNOW WHAT SO NEITHER DO US, THE AUDIENCE. THIS IS HER MEMORY, DUH xD) SIDNEY AND BILLY HAD GROWN CLOSE BUT THIS WAS DIFFERENT. SIDNEY HAS GROWN REALLY CLOSE TO BILLY RECENTLY. TOO CLOSE. SHE'S HAD MANY GOSSIPS WITH TATUM ABOUT BILLY. TATUM GOES OVER TO SIDNEY AFTER FINISHING HER MAKE OUT SESSION WITH STU AND SHE TELLS SIDNEY THAT NOW IS HER CHANCE AS SHE POINTS OVER TO BILLY WHO IS NOW ALONE. SIDNEY SIGHS. THIS WASN'T GOING TO END WELL. SHE APPROACHED THE HANDSOME MAN AND SMILED AT HIM. SHE THINKS "KEEP IT COOL" IN HER HEAD. "HEY BILLY" SHE SAYS TO HIM. HE TURNS AROUND AND LOOKS AT HER. "OH HEY SID. YOU LOOK GREAT." HE SMILED AT HER. SIDNEY BLUSHED AND WAS TAKEN ABACK. "WHAT?" SHE THOUGHT. SHE'D NOT MADE THE EFFORT. MAYBE THAT'S WHAT BILLY LIKES IN A WOMAN? ONE THAT DOESN'T THROW THEMSELVES AT EVERYONE? EITHER WAY SHE ENJOYED THE COMPLIMENT. "THANKS. SO DO YOU, BILLY" SHE SAID TO HER FRIEND/CRUSH. THEY CONTINUE TALKING FOR A WHILE ABOUT SCHOOL MOSTLY. SIDNEY ASKS BILLY TO GO SOMEWHERE MORE PRIVATE AS THERE IS SOMETHING SHE WANTS TO TALK TO HIM ABOUT. BILLY AGREES AND THE TWO GO UPSTAIRS INTO STU'S BEDROOM. THIS DOESN'T GO UNNOTICED BY HALF THE PARTY GO-ERS. ONE BEING STU WHO MAKES A JOKE THAT THE TWO ARE FINALLY GETTING IT ON. THIS WAS OBVIOUSLY FALSE. SIDNEY WASN'T THAT KIND OF GIRL. TATUM PLAYFULLY SLAPPED STU BUT SHE DID FIND IT FUNNY AND KINDA CUTE. SIDNEY GOES TO THE ROOM WITH BILLY AND BILLY IMMEDIATELY ASKS WHAT SID WANTS TO TALK ABOUT. ITS AWKWARD. SOME AWKWARD SILENCE TAKES OVER FOR A WHILE AS SIDNEY STARES AT BILLY IN AWE. "I-I-.. UM-UMM" SIDNEY COULDN'T DO IT. SHE JUST COULDN'T SPEAK. SHE WAS ALONE IN THE BEDROOM WITH A GUY SHE WAS ATTRACTED TO. NONE OTHER THAN HER BEST FRIEND. BILLY WATCHED SIDNEY'S AWKWARDNESS. REALLY HE'D FELT THE SAME WAY ABOUT SIDNEY AND SINCE HE KNEW SIDNEY WASN'T GONNA SAY ANYTHING HE THOUGHT HE WOULD. "DO YOU WANNA GO GET A SHAKE SOMETIME?" BILLY ASKS HER. SIDNEY IS STUNNED BUT DELIGHTED. "UH-UMM." IS ALL SIDNEY CAN SAY. BILLY FOR A MOMENT THINKS SHE'LL SAY NO BUT SHE DOESN'T SHE JUST NODS. BILLY PECKS SIDNEY'S LIPS SOFTLY.

BACK IN THE BEDROOM.

Sidney smiles at that memory. Her Billy. She'll always remember that day. She looks at her chain necklace that he had bought her a few weeks ago. She smiled once more. Sid ate one of her cookies before getting into bed with Stuart. She smiled as she shut off the lamp.

She had a lot to smile about on November 1st 1994.. But she could never imagine the secrets, lies and horrors that were going to occur not far into the future.

* * *

WHEN THE LIGHT SHUTS OFF THE MUSIC PLAYS AGAIN. SOME VISUAL SCENES (EDITED) PLAY THAT SHOW THE AUDIENCE WHAT THEY'RE IN FOR IN THE SEASON. THESE FEATURE VARIOUS CHARACTERS AND DRAMAS THOUGH, THERE IS NO AUDIO AND ONLY THE BACKGROUND MUSIC LEAVING VIEWERS GUESSING WHAT IS GOING ON.


	2. Chapter 2

OPENING CREDITS BEGIN TO PLAY, SAME AS THE PILOT EPISODE. AS THE CREDITS DRAW TO A CLOSE AND GHOSTFACE APPEARS, GHOSTFACE SLASHES SIDNEY'S IMAGE AND BLOOD POURS FROM IT EVENTUALLY SPELLING OUT THE NAME OF THIS PARTICULAR EPISODE.

"Woodsboro's finest (Episode 2)"

* * *

**NOVEMBER 2ND 1994**

Sidney wakes up to ringing in her ears. Its her phone. Sidney sighs. She sits up and picks up the phone. Its Randy "Yes Randy?" she asks him. Randy asks her if she's ever watched The Howling. "What? No I have not but uhh.. Why is this so important at.." She looks at her alarm, its 6:45 in the morning. "Not even 7 in the morning?" she laughs a little. Randy was just a random guy. Randy goes on about how it is a big deal because he was thinking of renting it as Stu is having a sleepover tonight with "the gang" and Sidney remembers. "Oh yeah. Well.. Is it a good movie?" she asks him. He confirms it is. She asks what genre it is. He tells her its a horror. Sidney tells him "You know I don't watch that kinda shit, Randy." she can literally imagine Randy pouting on the other end of the phone. She wasn't wrong. "Please, Sidney? If you watch this we'll let you watch some chick flick." Sidney grumbled and said fine. She wasn't really gonna be bothered about the movie anyway. Tatum and Sid always do their own thing whenever there is a sleepover. They mutually ended the conversation and Sid hung up and slammed her head back into her pillow. Its too early to get up.

Meanwhile downstairs, Maureen and Neil are play fighting. Maureen is on the couch and Neil is standing above her tickling her. Maureen is super ticklish and is laughing her head off. Neil looks at his watch and realizes its time for work so he stops what he's doing. "Sorry babe I have to go." he explains to his wife. Maureen sighs "But babe we never get any alone time anymore.. What time will you be back?" she asks Neil. Neil shrugs. He puts on his suit jacket "Probably not until late." he says to her. Maureen sits up on the couch. "You'd better not go drinking with your friends after work then." Maureen says sternly. Neil gets annoyed by that. "What do you mean? I don't even drink. I have a beer here and there. You know what? I'm not in the mood for a fight so I'll see you later. Let me know when you stop being moody" he yells. Sidney is on her way downstairs however and Neil and Maureen quit arguing. Neil says bye to Sid and leaves the family home, gets in his car and drives to work. Maureen puts on a smile. "Morning honey. Did you enjoy your sleep?" she asks Sidney. Sidney nods. "Best sleep ever. I didn't want to get up." she walks into the kitchen with Maureen and she grabs herself some cereal and milk. "Well you could have had another half hour so why did you get up? Something on your mind honey?" Maureen asks. Sidney shakes her head while she makes her cereal. She sits at the dining table and Maureen makes a coffee for the pair. "No. Randy called me and woke me up." Sid explained. Maureen turned around and looked at Sidney. "Ah! I see. He's always calling at the most inappropriate times. Was it about your sleepover?" Maureen asks her daughter before handing Sid her coffee. Sid looks at the coffee "Umm.. Mom.. Coffee? I don't like coffee" she smiles at her. "Since when?" Maureen asked. She looked a little confused. "Since ever mom." Sid says to her. She sees Maureen looking a little down. "Are you okay mom?" she asks. Maureen perks up and assures Sidney she's fine "But I have to go out" Maureen says to Sidney. "You make sure you get to school okay, alright, Sidney?" she adds. Sidney smiles. Her mouth is full of cereal. She nods her head. Maureen grabs her purse and leaves the house without saying another word.

That night, Sidney has finished school and is now at Stu's. She's in the living room with all her friends. She's sat on one of Stu's couches; Billy is sat on the floor to her left, Randy is laying across the entire other couch to her left, Tatum and Stu are sat next to Sidney on the right. Tatum is sat on her boyfriends lap. The guys are into the movie but Tatum is trying her hardest to distract Stu just for a laugh. Sidney on the other hand well, she's struggling to keep her eyes open.

Billy looks back at Sid. "You alright? You look kinda tired?" Sid explains that she is because SOMEONE woke her up. She gives Randy a sharp but playful look. "Hey its not my fault you're lazy. I was up all night doing the night shift at the video store!" Randy joked. "...All night?" Billy asks. "And let me guess.. Karen was there with you?" Billy joked. The others laughed, except Stu who was too busy watching the movie. They knew Randy had a thing for Karen. They consider her creepy and seem to always joke with Randy about her. He doesn't like the jokes though. "Sure she was there.. So what?" Randy said. Tatum smirks "So.. You and her spent the whole night together. Aww.. So sweet!" she coos Randy and he feels slightly insulted. "Shut up and watch the movie guys!" he yells to them all. "Okay, chill out we're just messing. Sheesh," Tatum says. She gets off of Stu's cheek. She notices how bored Sidney looks. "Come on Sid lets leave the boys to watch the movie." she sniggers at them jokingly. They pay no attention. "..I thought you'd never ask!" Sidney smiles as if she couldn't wait to get out the way of the movie. Sidney stands up and starts to leave with Tatum. Tatum looks back at the boys who are all staring at the screen. "We're just going to go gut a few guys." she says knowing they wouldn't be listening. "Okay. Have fun." Stu says who is still glued to the screen. Tatum rolls her eyes and finally leaves with Sid. The two head up to the bedroom upstairs.

END OF PART 1.

PART 2.

Casey Becker is standing in front of her mirror with a grin. She's brushing her blonde hair. You see, she has her friend, Steve coming over and she's always liked Steve. Well ever since she saw him play football. 'God that guy is cute.' she thought. Problem was she was with Stu Macher at the time and even though she was getting closer to Steve while with Stu there was no way she would cheat on Stu. As she pucked up the courage to leave Stu she was informed that Steve had a girlfriend. She was left with no boyfriend at all in the end, which was a shame because she is a nice girl.

Anyway, Steve was now single again and tonight is the night Casey is planning to strike. She's dolled up to the maximum wearing a beautiful purple sparkly dress. Casey smiles to herself in the mirror and grabs her lipstick from her bag. "He's not gonna know what hit him." she says to herself. She then starts applying the lipstick but she then smears it all over her face as anger comes across her face randomly. Casey has suffered with depression for a while for various reasons. She's been bullied in every school she's been to and some people think she may have bi-polar.. The now angry Casey rips her dress and smashes her mirror "You're ugly Casey. No matter what you'll always be a fuck up!" she yells at herself. She starts to cry and her mother runs upstairs. "Casey, sweetie!" she yells. Mrs Becker opens up her daughters bedroom door and looks at Casey. "Casey.." Casey is on her knees crying. Mrs Becker hated seeing her daughter like this. "Casey.. Please honey. Steve's coming round." she tells her daughter. She knew Steve rather well as she works with his parents. She also knows how much Casey likes him since they always talk. They have a huge bond. The only thing she doesn't know is the extent of Casey's bullying. She knows its bad but not as bad as it is on a really bad day. "I know mom but he's never gonna be interested in me anyway. I'm useless. I'm worthless." Casey says to herself as she clings on to her mother. "Honey don't say that. You're smart, you're funny, you're amazing. He's not gonna know what hit him." Mrs Becker says. Casey gives a faint laugh to the wording as she'd said that moments before. She looks up at her mom and gives her a little smile. Mrs Becker gets up. "Come on, Case. Lets get you back looking beautiful." she says to her daughter. Casey looks at the clock. "But he's going to be here in ten minutes. Surely we don't have time?" she says with a sigh. Mrs Becker just laughs "Don't underestimate your mother. Let me get your father to help clean up your room."

Later that night... "Hank look we need to stop doing this. If Neil ever found out... Or Debbie, we'd have to leave Woodsboro for good." Maureen says to Hank while she gets dressed again. They've clearly just had sex. Hank is almost naked and Maureen is now in her bra and the pants she was wearing earlier. Hank rolls over to look at her. "Look we do this my way. Its my rules." Hank says. Maureen looks at him. "But Hank.. I can't keep doing this!" she says to him. He doesn't care. There's something very sinister about him. He laughs. "Well you wouldn't want me to tell your wonderful family about your dirty little secrets would you?" he turns even more sinister with his tone. Maureen shivers. "I swear, if you EVER tell anyone about that then I will tell your wife all about our little meetings." She yells as a kind of wager to counteract his threat but he isn't fazed. That's when he grabs her arm roughly. She looks into his eyes. His evil eyes. She has fear in her own. Fear that he can detect.. That he can smell. "You know what Maureen? Go ahead and tell them. You know as well as me that Debbie would never believe a slut like you. Not to mention Neil would hate you.. And Sidney too. You'd be alone. Again. Yeah.. You're not gonna tell anybody." he grips her arm tighter and pulls her closer to him. Maureen is scared. She knows what's coming so she grabs the nearest thing to her, a lamp and smashes it over Hank's head and she runs out of his room and downstairs as fast as she can. Hank yells at her, calling her a whore and how she'll regret her actions but she ignores him. She left her shirt upstairs but she doesn't care she just wants to get out of there. She'll lie her way out of it. She runs out of the house and down the street when she runs into another man. Cotton Weary.. He's wearing a black cap with a black shirt and jeans. He puts his arms around her. These two have clearly seen one another before. He looks at her and sees her without a shirt on. "Come on. Lets get you inside." he says as he quickly takes Maureen into his house and shuts the door behind him. Unaware that somebody is watching the two from the bushes..

HERE IS A TRAILER FOR EPISODE 3. NOTE THAT THIS STUFF DOESN'T NECESSARILY HAPPEN IN THE NEXT EPISODE BUT THIS IS TO DRAW SUSPENSE INTO THE WHO SAW COTTON AND MAUREEN ANGLE. HERE ARE THE SUSPECTS AND A CLIP OF EACH OF THEM IN ACTION

* * *

TEXT: ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF SCREAM: BEFORE THE TERROR...

WHO SAW MAUREEN AND COTTON?!

Number one: Roman Bridger

VIDEO OF ROMAN TYPING "The bitch is going to die" ON HIS LAPTOP.

THE DISOWNED SON..

Number two: Debbie Loomis

VIDEO OF DEBBIE YELLING "How could you do this to me?" TO AN UNKNOWN PERSON

THE ANGRY WIFE?

Number three: Tatum Riley

VIDEO OF TATUM RILEY GIVING MAUREEN A DIRTY LOOK DURING HER VISIT TO SIDNEY'S HOUSE

THE DAUGHTERS BEST FRIEND?

Number four: Neil Prescott

VIDEO OF NEIL PRESCOTT DRINKING ALONE

THE DEVASTATED HUSBAND?

OR...

Number 5: Billy Loomis

VIDEO OF BILLY CONFRONTING HANK LOOMIS

MAUREEN'S KILLER, BILLY LOOMIS?

FIND OUT SOON..


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3

OPENING CREDITS ROLL.

* * *

22 December 1994..

Its been a month and a half since Maureen's scary ordeal with Hank. She promised herself to never go back there again but she knew though, that if she didn't eventually he would expose her secrets. These secrets would rip her family apart forever therefore she really couldn't risk her secrets coming out and thus she's been back and forth from there ever since still sleeping with Hank just to buy his silence. She's been sleeping with Cotton too. She's a very lost soul deep down. She sleeps with Cotton because he makes her feel special. Neil is always away from home and for a while now he's been incredibly off with her and whenever she talks to him about it he just ignores her attempts. Cotton makes her feel loved. She has wondered why she should stay with Neil when she's unhappy but she'd never want Sidney to go without a father so staying with Neil was her only option.

Maureen is sat at her bedroom unit applying her make-up for the day. She's got her sister and neice coming to see her today. The plan is to have them stay for Christmas, which is nice because they haven't really been close in a while. They both lead separate lives now and its difficult for both of them to see one another. Maureen's bedroom door knocks. "Mom I made you a coffee." Sid says as she opens her door uninvited. Maureen quickly shifts her gown to make sure she's covered up. She looks at Sid with a smile "Thanks!" Sid hands her the drink. "How are you feeling today mom?" she asks. Her mom tells her that she's fine and rather excited to see Kate today. "Are you looking forward to seeing your Aunt and Cousin?" Maureen asks Sidney who smiles and nods "I sure am. Oh but Mom Tatum's coming over too to work on a project for school, is that okay?" "That's fine sweetie. Who gives you kids homework over Christmas? That's not right I'll be having words with Mr Himbry" Maureen says jokingly. "I don't mind mom, its not homework its just a project we both wanna work on" she tells her mom. Maureen asks Sidney to leave so she can get dressed and Sidney does.

Sidney closes the door and walks into her bedroom. She's stunned to see Billy sitting in there. He's gone through that damn window again, she thought to herself. She's not wrong. Billy smiled at her. "Hey babe." Billy says. He's sat on her bed looking at her. Sidney smiles at him "Hi, Billy" she sits next to him. They look at each other. "I tried to call you but you didn't answer" he says. She laughs "Oh so you thought you'd break in?" she giggles and he laughs "Yeah. I'm a ninja." she bursts out laughing. "What are you doing here anyway?" she asks him, slightly curious as to why he's here. "Well you said that your Aunt Kate is coming over so I thought why not come over and meet her?" Billy answered. Sidney stands up. "Umm.. Mom doesn't know about us yet.." she confesses to him. Billy frowns "Oh." Sidney then shakes her head "I'll tell her tonight, Come over around 8 and we can tell together?" she asks him. Billy nods his head. "Okay Sid."

"Honey I'm home!" Neil yells up the stairs as he walks into the house and removes his jacket. Sidney and Billy can hear Neil climbing the stairs so Sidney quickly shoos Billy under her bed. He very quickly gets under the bed and Sidney laughs because his leg is hanging out. Neil knocks on her bedroom door and opens it just as Billy gets his leg under the bed. Sidney is thrown a little "Hey Dad!" Sidney says. "Its nice to see you but you could have knocked." she laughs. He opens his arms out for a hug and she accepts it with open arms. "Are you back for Christmas now?" she asks him with a smile. He assures her that he is. "Where's your mother?" he asks her. She tells him she's in the bedroom and Neil kisses his daughters head. "Okay sweetie I'll just go and say hello, I'll be right back for a catch up" he tells her. That doesn't give poor old Billy long to get out of the house at all. Sidney shuts the door and Billy gets out from under the bed. "That was close." he laughs. "Yes it was. He'd kill you for being in here. You know that?" Sid tells him. "Oh I know that's why I was under there before you could say "Billy"" he laughs again. Sidney goes over to the window and reopens it for Billy to quickly get out the house but it won't open "Crap" she whispers. "You're gonna have to sneak out the front" she says. Billy can't stop laughing. Once he composes himself he very quietly slips out of the bedroom and sneaks to the staircase. He turns to go down the stairs and that's when he can see Maureen and Neil's bedroom door open and Maureen staring at him from the bed. Billy shoots her a look back and slips out of sight just in time as Neil goes back in to Sidney.

Meanwhile, at the video store Randy is working currently stocking up the children's section when Karen walks by with a customer. She's wearing a low cut top and when Randy sees her walk past he can't help but stare which makes him drop the videos he was carrying. This made his superior laugh to himself. "Would you two just get together already?" his boss says to him as he approaches him. Randy acts mad "Shut up." he says before realizing who he's talking to. "I mean.. I don't like Karen." he says as he stares at where Karen is standing with the customer. She's bent over and his mind is kinda in the gutter right now. His boss is rambling in his ear but its completely muted. Randy is focused on Karen. She looks perfect to him. Or at least right now she does. Randy walks off when Karen walks into the store room and out of sight. He bumps straight into Debbie Loomis. "Oh Mrs Loomis! Hi" he greets her with a smile. She looks at him "Hello there, Randy." she smiles at him briefly before looking through the action movie section. "Looking for anything in particular?" he asks her. "Not really I'm just browsing really. My boys wanted me to pick up a movie for them to watch.. Actually, Randy? Could you do me a favor? You're a young man. Could you tell me what sort of movie Billy would want to watch?" she asks him. "Well you can't really go wrong with Die Hard." he points to the movie a little further up the aisle. "Oh yes! Bruce Willis." she says. She then whispers in Randy's ear "Bruce is the perfect man so I'll be watching that too" she laughs. Randy laughs as well, a little uninterested. Debbie goes to pick up the video and when she turns back to Randy he is gone. "Randy? Uh..." she shakes her head.

* * *

END OF PART 1.

PART 2

Its now 8pm. We're at the Loomis household. Debbie arrived home a few hours ago. Hank and his son Billy are watching the movie Debbie got for them from the video store. Truth be told 'Die Hard' was Hank's favorite movie. Billy couldn't stand the movie. The completely unoriginal plot, the lack of hot chicks. He much preferred the horror movies but Billy knew that this is how things are with his father. When Billy gets to spend time with him, which is not often, he has to do something Hank wants because if he doesn't Hank never shows any interest and Billy does love his father very much and cherishes the time they have together. Something is on his mind though and Debbie notices this as she walks into the living room and sits on the armchair opposite the rest of her family. "Billy, dear. Are you doing alright? You seem a little distracted." she smiles at her son. "..Yeah mom, I'm fine its just..." he looks at Hank who looks back at him. Billy doesn't finish his sentence. Instead he goes to his mother and hugs her. "Its nothing. I'm gonna go to Sid's place." he tells her. Debbie looks at him "Well I guess that's okay. Be back by 10 though!" she yells to Billy just as he leaves the house. Damn that boy is fast. Debbie tries to strike up a conversation with her husband. "Honey, how was work?" she asks him. He ignores her completely. Debbie sighs. She was used to this kind of behaviour from Hank. She stands up. "Hank I'm going to pop over to the McKenzie's. I just remembered they wanted me to sit for their children tonight. Bye." Hank still didn't respond. Debbie had it with Hank and turned the movie off. "Do you mind?! I was watching that!" Hank yells. "Oh sure, now you notice. Whatever. I'll be back later." Debbie said in response as she left the house.

Meanwhile at the Prescott House, Kate and Maureen are having a gossip in the kitchen with baby Jill in Kate's arms. She happens to be the course of the conversation. Sidney is in the living room with her best friend Tatum. They're working on a project. Tatum has been at Sidney's for the last 10 hours. The project is still not finished so Maureen kindly told Sid that Tatum can stay over. Sidney is cutting out something as part of the project. Tatum is currently doing the writing. Making quite a few spelling mistakes. Sidney notices this. "Tatum.." she looks at her best friend. "Hmm?" Tatum asks. Sidney points to the word "Niagara" written on the sheet of paper. "Isn't that supposed to say Niagara? ..You've written 'Viagra'.." Sidney holds in her laughter until Tatum notices this too and then the hysterics come in. "Oh my god.. I can't believe I just wrote that!" Tatum laughs. Ah how easily things turn to laughter with these two. "You must have sex on the mind!" Sidney says. Tatum assures her that she doesn't. "Noooo. I'm a sweet innocent little girl, Sid. I would never have sex on the brain. I'm not Stu!" Sidney agrees. The two then continue their work in the living room.

Maureen and Kate are still in the kitchen, talking to one another. "Oh you should see this top I bought for Sidney." Kate says to her sister as she pulls the shirt from her handbag. "You think she'll like it?" Kate asks. Maureen takes the shirt from her hand. "Hmm.. Sure I think she'll love it." Maureen cursed under her breath. Kate has only bought Sidney the exact same gift as she bought her daughter. Ugh they're too similar. Kate smiles. "I got Jill a matching one. But for babies obviously." Kate says. "Jill loves Sidney so much!" Kate tells her sister. Maureen smiles "I bet she does". Maureen hears some rummaging so she places a coffee on the table for Kate before telling Kate she'll be back in a moment.

She walks into the next room "Sid, what are you looking fo-.." she stops abruptly as she sees no sign of Sidney, only Tatum, who is rummaging through one of Maureen's personal boxes. It contains things that she does NOT want to get out. She was going to burn the box after Christmas. It contains love letters from other men. Tatum has one in her hand as she turns around, clearly startled by Maureen. "Oh.. Hi.. Mrs Prescott.." Tatum says. "What are you doing in there?! Get out of there and put that down. NOW!" Maureen flips at Tatum. She approaches Tatum and snatches the box from Tatum and snatches the letter from her hands causing it to rip. Maureen is angry. "You think its funny to pry through other people's belongings? Get out of my house!" she demands. Tatum is clearly shaken. "Mrs Prescott.. I" is all she manages to get out before Maureen grabs her by the arm and starts dragging Tatum to the front door. That's when Sidney comes downstairs in shock. "What the hell is going on?" she asks her mother and Tatum. Kate too has come out of the kitchen and into the living room. "I caught Snoopy here going through my things." Maureen says. Tatum has tears running down her face as Maureen threw Tatum out of the house. "Mom! I asked her to look for some paper!" Sidney explains. "She was looking for paper while I went to get these. Sidney shows her mom the pens in her hand. Maureen realizes she's overreacted. "Tatum... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap like th-.." Maureen tries to explain but Tatum runs off. Sidney goes after Tatum but she's too fast for her. "See what you did now mom?" Sidney storms upstairs and Maureen closes the door. She turns around to see Kate giving her a dirty look. She hasn't often seen her sister act like that. Only when she's hiding something. Kate decided to confront Maureen in the kitchen "Mo. Can we talk in the kitchen please?" Maureen sighed and followed Kate in there.

"What was that all about? Are you okay Maureen?" Kate asked her sister, closing the kitchen door behind them. "Not really, no.. Kate I gotta be honest here. I've made a terrible, terrible mistake and I don't know what to do." Maureen starts to cry. Kate puts her arms around her sister and hugs her. "What is it you've done Maureen?" Kate asks her. Maureen is about to open her mouth to speak when a brick comes through her window with a huge smash. Maureen and Kate both scream. "What on earth? Jill. Is Jill okay?!" Kate says however she sees Jill is fine, just crying from the shock. She walks towards the brick and picks it up. She sees a note attached to it. Kate reads the note 'Merry Christmas' she turns to Maureen in shock. "I'd better call the cops." Kate says. "Wait here." she tells her sister, giving her the brick. She then goes into the living room and into the hall to ring the police. "Auntie Kate, what was that noise?" Sidney asks. Kate doesn't know what to say. She just says "Come here." and hugs Sidney. Back in the kitchen, Maureen takes the note off the brick and realizes that the 'note' is actually an envelope. She opens the envelope and out comes a Christmas card. Inside the card is what is really shocking. She opens the card and immediately screams. She sees the card addressed to Neil and a picture of her and Cotton in a compromising position and also one of her and Hank. On the back of the photo is a note to Maureen. She reads the note. 'Your loving husband has received a card just like this one. I suggest you find it before he does. I'll give you a clue when you meet me in the park at midnight. DON'T be late.' Maureen is alarmed. She hides the photos as quick as she can while Kate lets the police in. There's a familiar face there, Dewey Riley, Tatum Riley's brother. "What's happened?" Dewey asks the distraught Kate. "You'd best come in." Kate tells him, he does just that. Kate runs to the kitchen to get Maureen. She opens the door but finds Maureen nowhere to be seen and the back door wide open. She looks at Jill, who is looking back at her mother.

END OF PART 2

PART 3

"I'm sorry for turning up so late.. I just didn't know where else to turn to!" Maureen says to Cotton, whose doorway she is standing in. Cotton is dressed in nothing but a towel since he got out of the shower. He quickly lets her come inside and shuts the door behind him. Maureen is crying. Cotton sits her down on his couch and closes the curtains. "What's going on? Why are you crying?" he asks his lover with a concerned grin on his face. He kneels down in front of her. "We're in trouble. I'm in trouble.. I don't know what to do!" she says frantically. Cotton hugs her. "So.. Start from the beginning. I'll go and make us a coffee and you can tell me all about it. I'd better get changed too though." Cotton tells her. Maureen nods "Please don't be long, I don't feel safe alone." she sighs and buries her face in her hands. Cotton kisses his lovers cheek and swiftly moves upstairs.

Maureen is waiting for Cotton. She stands up and scopes through the house. Cotton's house phone rings. She yells up to Cotton "Babe, your phone!" she says to him. Cotton takes a few moments to answer as he's putting on his pants. "Okay, can you answer it for me and tell them to call back tomorrow?" he yells down to her. She says she'll do that. She walks over to the phone and puts it to her ear. "Hello?" she says down the phone. A few moments. Nothing. No reply. "Hello?" she says again. Still nothing. She hangs up. She walks back into the living room as Cotton comes downstairs. "Who was it?" he asks. She tells him that she thinks it was the wrong number as she had no reply. "You know, they're always doing that. They've been doing it for about a month now. Calling, not saying anything, hanging up. Its a reccuring problem. Probably something wrong with the phone." he says. Maureen is shifty. Cotton sits down on the couch and Maureen sits next to him. "What is the matter?" he asks her. Maureen digs through her top and removes the photo of her and Cotton from her bra. That was the place she'd always kept things. "What you got there?" he asks. She shows him the photo. "Cotton.. This came through my window tonight. Somebody knows about us. Somebody knows about everything. I'm so screwed. What do I do?" she asks him. Cotton is stunned. "We've always been so careful. How could this have happened?" he asks himself. Maureen cries. "They said that Neil has picture of us. They said they'd give me a clue if I might them tonight." Maureen frantically tells her lover. "What? Who is it?" Cotton asked, a dumb question. "If I knew that do you think it would affect me in any way? I would make them stop!" Maureen said to him. Cotton knew it was a stupid question and dropped it there. "I'm coming with you." he says to her. "You what? You can't! I have to do this alone." Maureen responds but Cotton has already got his jacket on ready to go. "Two heads are better than one. I am not going to let you go alone in the middle of the night." he tells her. She reluctantly agrees to let him go with her..

Twenty minutes later, five minutes to midnight, they arrive at the park gates. Maureen tells Cotton to walk around but not to make himself seen. The plan was that, if this isn't just some dumb prank and the stalker attacks Maureen, Cotton would be around to scare them off. Maureen walks into the park slowly and cautiously while Cotton watches on. To Cotton though, Maureen would soon be out of his vision. Maureen walked to the center of the park and looked around. There was nobody around for a while. She was alone in the dark park. She sat on a bench nearby so she could look around for her stalker. She sees a figure approaching and she quickly braces herself. The figure walks closer. Its a woman, that's all that can be made out. "Mrs Prescott? What are you doing here?" says the woman as she approaches closer. "Like you don't know why I'm here!" Maureen yells. She runs up to the woman and floors her with a punch. She looks down. Its Karen! Maureen is riled. "You EVER pull a stunt like that again and I'll end you do you understand me?!" Maureen frantically yells at Karen. "Mrs Prescott I-.." Karen is completely bewildered. She picks herself up from the floor and wipes the blood away from her lip. Maureen's wedding ring must have cut her open. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You psycho!" Karen yells. Maureen realizes that she has made a mistake. Karen has no idea what she's talking about. "Karen, I'm so sorry.. I-I.." Maureen tries to explain herself but Karen runs away faster than her legs will carry her wondering what the hell just happened. She's certainly not gonna walk through the park on her own again.

Cotton decides to start walking into the park in search for Maureen. He's just as much being targeted as Maureen and he wasn't going to have that.

THE CAMERA PANS TO WHAT APPEARS TO BE A PERSON WATCHING MAUREEN FROM THE DISTANCE. BREATHING CAN BE HEARD. THE CAMERA MOVES CLOSER SLOWLY. MAUREEN'S FIGURE BECOMES CLOSER TO THE SCREEN. ITS APPARENT THAT THE STALKER IS THE PERSON WATCHING AND YOU ARE NOW WATCHING MAUREEN THROUGH THE STALKERS EYES.

The stalker closes in on Maureen who has her back to her stalker. The stalker now rushes towards Maureen and Maureen is quickly knocked to the floor. Luckily for Maureen Cotton is nearby now and his voice scares away the attacker. Unfortunately for Maureen she never got to see the attackers face. Cotton sees Maureen on the floor where she's been attacked. He yells out her name as he runs towards her. "Maureen! Crap!" he goes over to her. Maureen yells at Cotton to not let the attacker get away bt its too late. All that can be heard are the sound of footsteps from the stalker running away. Cotton helps Maureen up. "Lets get you home. I knew this was a bad idea..."

Back at the Prescott House, Dewey is making sure Sidney, Kate and Jill are okay. Kate is frantic, trying to call Maureen but not getting any response. Then the door knocks. Kate runs to the door, thinking it could be Maureen. She opens the door and finds her sister in tears. She looks across the street and sees Debbie Loomis standing outside the McKenzie's with a look of confusion on her face. Cotton is nowehere to be seen. Debbie remains outside staring while Kate takes Maureen inside the house. Once they close the door Debbie goes back inside the house and closes the door.

"Mrs Prescott, what happened to you? Where did you go?" Dewey asks her. "Dwight, I don't want to talk right now. Please just go. I'll answer your questions in the morning!" Maureen asks. Dewey isn't supposed to leave but since he is friends of the family he decides to leave. "Okay, Maureen." he mouths to Kate to look after her and Kate nods her head. She sees Dewey out. Dewey is outside and he makes a phone call to his mother. He wanted to make sure she was okay. Its been a strange night that is for sure and after seeing Sidney and Kate upset he wanted to be sure Tatum and his mom were okay even though there was no real reason for them to not be. He asks to speak to Tatum and his mother tells her she thought Tatum was with the Prescott's and she hasn't arrived home yet. Dewey is confused. He tells his mom that he might have made a mistake and he'll see her in the morning after his shift. He hangs up and gets in his car, to look for Tatum. 20 minutes later he finds her Stu's house. He sighs relief.

END OF EPISODE. ENDING CREDITS ROLL.

* * *

COMING UP ON SCREAM: BEFORE THE TERROR

AN EDITED VIDEO PLAYS SHOWING COTTON AND MAUREEN BEING WATCHED. TATUM, RANDY AND STU ARE IN THE NEXT CLIP HOSTING A TALENT SHOW AT THE SCHOOL WHERE CHARACTERS ARE PERFORMING A VARIETY OF DIFFERENT THINGS.

TEXT: The stalking continues.. Just who is stalking Maureen?

A SLASH OF THE KNIFE RIPS THROUGH THE IMAGE OF SIDNEY DURING HER PERFORMANCE AND CREEPY MUSIC PLAYS.

TEXT: The end is near!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don't forget to fave and review. If I don't get enough faves or reviews then I simply won't bother finishing part 4. Also, feel free to give me your views on who you think is stalking Maureen or ask questions in my PM's. I'll reply to them all! Thanks for reading..


	4. Chapter 4

EPISODE 4.

Text: PREVIOUSLY ON SCREAM: BEFORE THE TERROR.

A CLIP PLAYS OF WHAT OCCURED IN THE LAST EPISODE.

FADES TO BLACK.

OPENING CREDITS PLAY.

January 19th, 1995

Part 1

THE CAMERA PANS IN ON WOODSBORO HIGH. STUDENTS ARE SEEN TALKING AND WALKING UP TO THE ENTRANCE WITH THEIR TEXT BOOKS AND BACKPACKS.

"All students are reminded to not leave their personal belongings anywhere but their lockers." the Principal can be heard through the speakers, clearly addressing the students. "Its going to be a busy day today as we are hosting a talent show in order to raise money for a good cause. The winner will receive a $100 gift certificate. If you're interested in participating please contact either Tatum Riley, Stu Macher or Randy Meeks, they are in charge of organizing the event." he continues to speak into the speakers.

"I can't believe it. Tonights the night all our hard work pays off!" Tatum says excitedly to Randy as her, Stu and Randy approach their lockers. "Yeah baby, its unreal." Stu tells her. Randy agrees "We make a great team, me and you Tatum. It'd be so much better if we didn't have to work with Ben and Jerry's over here!" Randy pointed to Stu Tatum laughed along with him. It took Stu a while to get the jist of the joke. He finally grasped it "Hey! It was one time!" he insists. Tatum looks at him "Umm.. No it wasn't. 3 times you've got your head stuck in a tub of ice cream and called me to save you." she then looks at Randy who is in hysterics and then looks back at Stu "He legit thought he was going to die. I don't know how its even possible to get your head stuck in a tub of ice cream once but Stu will always find a way to make the impossible, possible." Stu sighs. Randy is still in hysterics as they reach their lockers "I wish I was there to film that." Randy joked. Stu gives Randy a stern look. "Enough!" he goes pink. "Aww babe, come here." Tatum giggles. She gives Stu and kiss on the cheek. It soon turns into a sloppy kiss. Randy is forced to look away "Ew. Get a room guys." Stu slaps Randy upside the head. "Stop being a pansy" Randy sighs and walks away from the 2 lovebirds.

Meanwhile, Casey is adjusting her makeup in the girls bathroom. She knows she's bound to bump into Steve at the talent show tonight and she wants to look extra special for him. She daydreams about him. Those eyes.. That body. That perfectly round ass that she loved to stare at whenever he turned his back to her. That guy was _heaven_ to her. She started to kiss the mirror where she was so lost in her daydream, imagining its Steve. She didn't hear the bathroom door opening and didn't see the bitchiest cheerleader of all time, Cynthia and her bitchy but not quite as popular best friend, Lara walk in. "Haha did you see those geeks run? The fat one just wobbled his way out of there." Cynthia laughs, clearly mocking somebody. That's when Casey quickly stops what she's doing. Luckily before the girls see her. She doesn't have time to wipe the lipstick from the mirror however so they notice that just as Casey is about to leave. "Ewww. Looks like someones been practicing their kissing." Cynthia says, showing Lara the mirror. "That's nasty. Gotta admit though, that's a great color." They both agree that its a great color. Casey goes bright pink and hastily leaves the bathroom. She rushes down the hall and that's where she bumps into Stu. "Oh I'm sorry.." she bends down to pick up her bag that has just dropped to the ground. "I didn't see.." she looks up and realizes its Stu Macher. She fumbles her words. "D-didn't see you.." Stu helps her pick up the bag. "Its okay. It happens." he too is slightly fumbling his words. Awkward silence for a few moments before Casey gives Stu one final look as she walks away from him.. "Casey.. Wait!" he says but she just carries on walking.

CAMERA CHANGES TO THE PRESCOTT HOUSE.

"..Okay, darling, how's Sidney coping on your little business trip?" Maureen says to her husband who is on the other end of the telephone. Maureen is sat in her dressing gown in front of the TV. "She's doing great. She's loving this Miami heat. She misses you though. We both do" Neil says. Maureen half smiles when she hears that. "I'm glad to hear it. I-" she is cut off by a knock on the door. "I gotta go! I'll call you later!" she replies. She quickly hangs up the phone and opens her front door. And there he is. Cotton Weary. Just on time. With a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Maureen quickly lets him in. "Cotton. You shouldn't just turn up like this! What if somebody sees you?" she asks him. He just smiles at her "Its a bit late for that isn't it? Anyways.. I'm here to let you know that I love you." she smiles when she hears those words. "I love you too, Cotton." they share a very quick kiss. Cotton and Maureen then sit on the couch.

"Have you had any other trouble from.. You know?" Cotton asks his lover. She shakes her head. "No.. It looks like you might have spooked him when you saved me. I've had nothing for almost a month. Looking like all that business is over with now. That's why we have to be extra careful." she tells Cotton. "No more turning up out of the blue, no more phone calls while Neil or Sidney are here. No more." she adds. Cotton looks at his lover "Are you saying we should stop seeing each other? I'd hate for that to happen. You know how much I care about you, Maureen." Cotton enquires. Maureen then reassures him "No! I'm not saying that at all. We just have to be careful and cut down on the time we spend together. For a while. Until Sidney's 18. Then I'll break it off with Neil, I swear. I just don't want to risk losing Sidney. At least when she's 18 she's old enough to make her own decisions." Maureen explains to Cotton. "I understand that.." Cotton says with a frown forming on his face. Maureen kisses Cotton and the two soon begin getting passionate as the scene fades out.

End of Part 1

Part 2

THE CAMERA STALLS OUTSIDE OF THE SCHOOL FOR A FEW SECONDS. BICKERING CAN BE HEARD AMONGST SEVERAL STUDENTS. IT IS BREAK TIME FOR THE SCHOOL AND AS THE CAMERA PANS CLOSER WE CAN SEE TATUM AND STU SAT AT A BENCH.

"I wish Sid was here to see the show." Tatum says to her boyfriend, who has his arms around her. "I'm recording it for my parents. When Sid gets back, I'll show her!" he reassures her. The two share a brief kiss but are interrupted by Billy. "Hey guys!" Billy yells. Tatum turns away from Stu and rolls her eyes. "Hey.." she mutters in a very un-enthusiastic tone. "Hey buddy! What's poppin'?" Stu asks his best friend, who decides to take a seat directly between Stu and Tatum. There isn't enough room between them so Tatum is forced to move over. "You guys excited for tonight?" he asks the pair. "Tatum's more excited than I am. She can't wait. Isn't that right, babe?" he asks Tatum. Tatum glares at the two friends. "Right.. I can't wait." she responds. She looks around and notices Randy sitting alone. Randy is working on a banner for tonight's show during his break. She finds this as her excuse to get away from Billy who she feels rudely interrupted them. "Stu, I'm gonna go help Randy.. I'll catch you after school." she says to him before jumping up off the bench and walking away from the pair. Stu barely even notices that Tatum has left them as he's too busy conversing with Billy.

"Randy, need any help?" Tatum asks her friend, tapping his shoulder. Randy jumps out of his skin as he hadn't expected it. Tatum laughs "Oh my, Randy.. Its just me. Sheesh." Randy goes pink. "I knew that. And sure. I could use your help. Your handwriting is much better than mine." he tells her. She agrees and takes a seat next to him, taking a yellow felt tip into her hand. "How come you're over here and not with the guys over there?" Randy asks. "...And be the gooseberry? No thank you. I like Billy, he's cool and all but I hate how when Sid's not around he's up Stu's ass. Like I wanted some time with him on my own but anytime we try he's there and Stu doesn't even damn well notice!" she says angrily. She then realizes that she's completely ruined the banner by putting the pen straight through the material. "Sorry, Ran." she says to her friend. "Eh its okay it was crap anyways. But you are right. Its hard to not notice Billy and Stu have a thing going on. Not in THAT way obviously but you know. A bromance or whatever the cool kids say these days." he says to her. "When does Sid come back anyway?" he asks Tatum. "Tomorrow."

BACK AT THE PRESCOTT HOUSE.

Maureen is getting dressed after her encounter with Cotton. Cotton is laying there naked under a blanket but isn't making any real effort to move. Neil isn't back with Sidney for a while so there's no point in moving. Little do they know that Debbie Loomis is walking up the driveway with a batch of cookies. Maureen has just this moment got her clothes back on, albeit rather scruffily when the door knocks. Maureen and Cotton are alarmed. "Quick, out the back!" Maureen whispers. Cotton jumps up and grabs his clothes before running into the kitchen, hiding is modesty as he does so. When Cotton is out of sight and the kitchen door is closed Maureen opens the front door. "Debbie! Hi!" she says to her neighbor, thanking god she got away with it. For now..

X-

Part 3 of this episode is coming soon so be sure to keep checking for updates! Part 3 is not to be missed. There may even be a fourth part to this episode if I feel that Part 3 drags on for too long.

As always, fave, review, etc. I would appreciate it!


End file.
